


Kiss Under a Blue Moon

by ArgentGale, Hazel_Inle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/F, F/M, Food Play, Ice Cream, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Roleplay, first attempt at porn, gender inclusive reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: Reader and Thrass have some exploration to do. However, it is Reader's turn to take the lead. And a certain cold blue treat is there to help.





	Kiss Under a Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Made in an Rp with the wonderfully talented [argent-gale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale%E2%80%9D>ArgentGale</a>%20or%20<a%20href=) when I was packing up to go back to school after celebrating my sister's birthday. We got to discussing ice cream and our sinning got away from us in 3,700 words. Sorry not sorry if Blue Moon ice cream is ruined for you forever.
> 
> Oh yes, thats a real ice cream flavor.
> 
> Art to be added later by Argent!

The market trip had been successful. The crowds were not as congested, prices were lower due to the changing season, and vendors were desperate to rid themselves of the soon to be unpopular products. You were so successful, in fact, that you had splurged a little on a treat for yourself and your husband. Though your intent on how it would treat you two was a little less than innocent.

The sweet tooth in Thrass was almost insatiable, just as much as his desire was in the bedroom. However, the two had never merged before, much to your disappointment.

Getting his interest was not an issue, nor was his consent. You knew he would love the mix of his two favorite pleasures, and he was unlikely to deny something you desired if it would please you and wasn’t risky in nature.

The issue was simple: how to instigate it without awkwardly talking it over before? Not that there was a problem with communication. No, that was key. But it was  _ how _ it was done that troubled you.

Thrass had made it look so easy, offering something new to add to the bedroom experience without a beat of hesitation or nervous anticipation. He never gave into awkwardness or unsure language, most likely due to that tell-tale confidence that was commonly seen among his people. He would smoothly steer the conversation towards the bed with a suggestive look that was daringly eager to be experimental. Nights of that sort of passion were wondrous, and so,  _ so _ beautiful.

However, as much as you adored his attentiveness and worshipful tactics that never strayed too far from polite, you yearned to take the initiative. However, the when and how to do so had been a peculiar hurdle to overcome; you did not expect yourself to be so stumped by the issue, but were  _ determined _ to be successful.

And at last, inspiration struck when you passed by a vendor selling frozen goods, most of which were desserts. In an instant, a plan had formulated, drafted, altered, confirmed, and put into play. You bought a small container of an exotic treat that was rare to find in this part of the galaxy. It was pricy, but if all went according to plan, then it would be worth the cost.

The label announced its contents: Blue Moon Ice Cream.

Once you arrived home, you quickly put the bought goods away in their rightful places. You hid the cup in the back of the conservation freezer, behind some sealed meat in the section that was used to store food saved for a special occasion.

_ “ _ This _ is a  _ proper _ special occasion…” _ you thought excitedly.

Thrass returned to the household in good spirits not too soon after, and kissed you as lovingly as he always did, greeting you with an outpouring of affection that was unbridled as your eagerness. He noticed right away.

“May I ask what you are so excited about, Darling?” he inquired with a curious one sided grin. You smile mischievously, shrugging a shoulder in impish teasing.

“You’ll see after dinner…”

Thrass’s curiosity peaked, but understood not to press. He was a patient man, and knew you would divulge your little secret in due time.

That did not mean, however, that he was completely collected during dinner. He would sneak a glance at you every chance he could slip in, and watched you for potential clues as to what you were eager to play out. However, your determination won; he was given no hint nor inkling.

Defeated, but by no means disappointed, Thrass cleared the table from the meal and began rinsing the dishes. With him successfully distracted by his chore, you sneak your mischievous trophy past him and sat on the couch of the main sitting room. You supposed you had a few minutes to at least explore the flavor before deciding to play.

Slidng the lid off the carton, you were greeted by the delightfully bright crystal blue ice cream, perfectly portioned and filled with a seamless and undisturbed surface. But not for long. You quickly dug your spoon into the ice cream and removed a mouthful to taste.

The flavor was indeed rare as the vendor expressed; fruity, but sweet as melted sugar. There were so many flavors dancing on your tongue, and so perfectly mixed together that you were unable to pinpoint which fruits exactly were used, and how much.

You took another spoonful to check again.

And still couldn’t place it.

“Is this what you have been hiding, my love?” Thrass’s voice intervened from behind you. You smile and shift yourself on the couch to appear casual and not at all as antsy as you felt inside. This was it. It was time to perform.

“Found it at the market today,” you say scooping another mouthful into the spoon. You heard him this time as he circled the couch to properly face you, and to no doubt inspect this new finding.

“Blue ice cream…” he murmured in surprise. “What will they concoct next?”

“It’s actually very delicious,” you defended, nudging his leg with yours playfully.

“Oh?” Thrass’s attention was now lifting its head and steadily gaining momentum.

“Oh yes. It feels like I'm eating a certain Chiss…”

Your eyes rake up and down his form, taking in his royally lithe, but sturdy body.

“It is the same color as your skin, and the flavor is so unique, that you can't name it. It’s sweet, but also lusciously fruity, like a natural cocktail whose ingredients are a mystery.”

You slip another spoonful into your mouth and let it melt on your tongue, savoring the mysterious flavor. He watched as it disappeared past your lips, red eyes blazing with interest.

“‘So unique that you can’t name it?’ Is that an allegory to your opinion of my character?” he asked, sitting next to you with such proximity that you could feel the heat from his heightened temperature. You grinned coyly and swallowed, happily noticing that his gaze never left your face.

“Perhaps…” you ponder.

Thrass leans in, lips teasing the shell of your ear.

"You have my undivided attention, Darling."

_ “This is it,”  _ you think to yourself ecstatically as you drag a warm finger over the chilled dessert, gathering a dollop onto the tip. Turning to Thrass, you press your finger to his lips, spreading the blue ice cream over his soft skin like lipstick.

"Have a taste, then…” you urge.

On command, Thrass tentatively licks his lips of the blue not belonging to his skin, then gently takes your finger into his mouth and sucks, gathering what was left of the sweetness from the source of the small offering. He closed his eyes from the delightfully cool and sweet treat, teasing the flavor from every crevice with his talented tongue.

You flush, knowing you had hooked. Now to reel him in.

Gently tracing his teeth with the pad of your finger, you slipped it from his mouth to gather more. This time, you used the spoon, sliding over the ice cream to gather some of the melted liquid onto the smooth bowl’s underside of the comparatively warmer utensil. You kiss the underside and painted your own lips with the sweet blue paint.

"More?" you offered, half lidding your eyes seductively.

"Oh definitely…” Thrass purrs. “It's divine."

Instead of leaning in to take another taste, he pulled you towards him instead, boldly tracing your lips with the tip of his tongue.

You moan at the teasing contact, feeling the heat rise in your core and an awakening begin to stir in your belly; you wanted more. You kissed back, chasing the taste with a minute tongue brushing. When the flavor disappeared altogether from your mouthes, you both were hesitant to pull apart. But you wanted to verbally push farther, and you couldn’t do that very well with his tongue down your throat, as pleasant as that sounded.

"Any more?” you said, lifting the small carton. “I have a whole container to go through..."

Thrass smiles and brings your hand to his lips. He reverently kissed each fingertip, beginning his worshipping as he always did when aroused.

"A whole...carton?” he murmured. “That might take a while."

You chuckle and balance your hold on the dessert on your fingertips.

"Yes, a whole carton,” you confirm with a nod. “And is that a problem?"

it was time to present your winning card: you “accidentally” tipped the carton and dripped some of the melted liquid from the top onto your neck and collar bone.

Thrass says nothing, throat bobbing as he swallows hard. His eyes burned bright in their intensity, the tension of his gaze so palpable, you could feel it on you like a palm dragging up your skin.

Finally, he finds his voice and husks, "Oh no, no problem."

He then leans down and laving his tongue over your neck to swipe the sweet creamy treat from your skin in one sensual lick.

You sigh and slip your fingers through his silky flowing hair, encouraging him to do more to you. He complies by nibbling on your collarbone, kissing and lathering up the potential traces of sweetness left behind.

You attempted to put the carton down between yourselves, but instead felt something out of place that didn’t allow a flat surface to hold the voluptuously used sweet. You look down and made the serendipitous discovery that he was already hard, the press of his cock against his trousers looking more than a little interested. A new idea flashed through your mind.

"Good..." you urge, pushing the bowl to his hands instead. "Since I have no spare bowl or spoon, I suppose we will have to improvise how to share...have any ideas, Darling?"

"Hmmm...” Thrass mused against the skin of your neck. “Well, perhaps we could go to the bedroom, remove these clothes, and dribble this delicious confection all over each other and then get creative cleaning it up." You knew if his hands were not busy holding the “delicious confection,” they would already be making good on his words. However, you wanted to maintain your dominance, a rare indulgence with someone as charming as Thrass.

"Mmm, we could...." You say casually, stirring your finger in circles around his clothed cock, but giving the organ that was so desperately pressed against the fabric a wide berth.

"But tell me, how well can Chiss anatomy perform when introduced to a radical change in temperature?” you look with only your eyes, gazing at him through your lashes. “Does your arousal decrease physically? Because I wonder what this would taste like on one particular place on your body..."

Thrass pauses, pulling partially away from your neck.

"Well...I would think the cold, followed by your warm, sweet mouth, would only serve to enhance my arousal," Thrass replied. He licks his lips and his hands flex around the container in barely restrained desire at such a thought.

_ “Checkmate,”  _ you think victoriously.

"Oh? In that case..." you slide off the couch and kneels before Thrass in between his legs, running your hands over his strong, but trembling thighs. You open his trousers with the confidence from your triumph, and slip a hand in to search for your prize.

"I believe I shall take advantage of this curiosity of mine..." Finding the hot shaft, you take out his member from its cloth leash and expose it to the cooler air.

Desire runs through you like an electric shock as you gaze at the familiar flushing purple cock, recognizing every bump, curve, vein, and crevice like recalling a song in passing and singing every lyric from memory. You grin at the sight of a particular bump that was unnatural but made the use of his physical talents oh so much more delightful.

“If you do not oppose of my upfront desires?" you ask, already knowing the answer.

You slip your tongue over that sentient-being made anomaly that made you smile, teasing the barbell piercing on his frenulum under the uncut foreskin like a hidden treasure.

There is a sharp hiss above you as Thrass sucks in his breath through his teeth at your teasing licks. Lacing his fingers through your hair, he manages to gasp, "N..no. I adore how bold you are my l-love."

You hum in approval over the sensitive piercing, inducing another sharp gasp from Thrass before you smile.

"I'm so glad..."

You suckle on the slit before taking the carton from Thrass’ crushing grasp, amused by how undone he is already, cracking under what little ministrations you have done to him already. How had you ever doubted yourself? Did you have such an effect on him that this activity may not last very long? Only one way to find out.

You spooned some of the half melted blue liquid over his shaft, dragging the cold utensil slowly from the base to the tip. You heard thrass stutter out a groan as he shuddered, but you didn’t stop. You kissed down the underside of his cock to coax the liquid to drip all over his shaft. When you reached the base, you laved at his balls gently with the tip of your tongue, not wanting them to be abandoned by your attention. Thrass had always been so thorough with his courteous and all giving love in bed. You wanted to show the same amount of tenacity as he did, and found yourself eager to make him feel more than he ever had before.

The combination of cold and warm on Thrass' cock is obviously unlike anything he has ever felt before; he is shaking, trembling at the tension in his body as pleasure tingles up from his pelvis. His fingers rake at your scalp as he moans in his ecstasy.

"D...don't s-stop. P-please. F-feels so  _ good _ ."

You smirk from his desperate noises and return to the tip to give it a single hardy lick. That was his only warning before you slide his dick into the warmth of your mouth, letting the blue colored cream pool over your lips and drip down your chin like it was colored spit or lube. He cried out and risked looking down at you. The sight made his cock twitch in your mouth, urging you on.

You bobbed your head a few times shallowly, before dragging him deep into your throat, tongue massaging viciously at every spot reachable. You couldnt help your own moan at the mixed taste of the his musky and tart taste a la mode.

Thrass found his words again.

"F...fuck, darling...you...your mouth…is..." He gave up, resorting to buck his hips hungrily, pushing his cock deeper into your velvet mouth.

You partially choke, but manage it well enough. You have had enough practice with his jumpy passion between the sheets when in a similar position, and were able to compensate even in your discomfort. You pull off to lick the sticky residue off your lips before pouring some of the melted top layer on the tip of his cock, spreading it around with your tongue and lips. For an extra flair, you stare up at him with cat like satisfaction, the non-verbal teasing question in your eyes asking "is this enjoyable?"

Thrass is steadying himself, a flash of remorse for his minor thoughtlessness. You knew the very last thing he wants is to make you uncomfortable as you please him.

"Darling," he husks, "I...I'm...close."

As much as you wanted to see him undone, there were some tricks still up your sleeve that you were not willing to wait for the next time. Especially when a next time was not guaranteed.

You shake your head with a leer and clutch the base of his cock, cutting off the possibility of his orgasm. For the moment.

"Not yet, darling. Patience,” you say, as Thrass whines. “One last thing before I let you..." you assure.

Leaving the cream on his tip, you move his robes aside on his defined stomach and little happy trail of royal blue hair. It wouldn't do to make too much of a mess on his formal wear. You then poured the last of the melted top layer of ice cream onto his heated skin.

"it really is the same color as your skin..." you marvel as Thrass gasps at the cold, hips and muscles twitching as the icy confectionary product hits his cerulean skin. You suck the liquid out of his belly button and gather little rivers of the sweetness in divots of his abs with your tongue.

"I can't taste the difference of you and this dessert, Love…” you say. “You're so sweet for me..."

Thrass whines in frustration, his patience wearing thin at last.

"Just you wait…” he warned. “When it’s my turn I'm going to be sure to take my time with you, Love."

His cock bobs, begging for release.

A thrill of adrenaline charges up your spine, as well as a flash of anticipation. You continue to lick and kiss through the mess on his tummy and down his trail to the base of his dick where your fingers still tightly grip.

"That's such a cute threat, Thrass...” you laugh. “For that, I think you need to be taught who is in charge. I’m going to make you work for release, I think..."

You didn’t need to think about it. There was no considering involved. You knew he loved a challenge, as it was a turn on for him. Having one now would goad him into desperation. You slide your tongue under the foreskin partially to gain leverage and push it down his shaft to reveal his weeping slit and piercing.

More out of hunger than intention, you licked some of the now tacky ice cream off the head that had mixed with his almost clear pre-come. The sweet and salty flavor kicked your zeal into overdrive, wanting more of that taste. You wiggle the barbell with your tongue, smiling while doing so in enthusiastic anticipation of more, though you ensured the firm hold on the base the whole while.

"don't come until you prove you're well behaved, Sweetheart...” You commanded after a second helping of the syrupy-savory delight. “Beg for it..."

Thrass had been groaning the whole time as his piercing was worked. He could hardly form cohesive responses in between the symphony of his pleasure.

"I will be so good...S-so very good for you.” He cried. “P- _ please _ , Darling…l…let me come. I…I'll do whatever you say."

Impressed by his resolve, but not ready to give in yet, you suckle on the head vigorously for a moment before twisting the piercing with your teeth. You did so very gently, as to not hurt him. He was, after all, very sensitive there.

On cue, Thrass throws his head back and yelps in pleasure, again losing himself and bucking his hips eagerly, fucking the air in an attempt to move more into your mouth. You didn’t oblige.

"What was that? You're good? You'll do as I say?” you ask in a fake concerned voice, before casually shrugging a shoulder in dismissal. “I can't hear you. You must not want it that badly..."

With your free hand, you massage his balls in time with the twisting barbell between your teeth. Thrass almost is sobbing his hands gripping the sofa’s cushions in a grip that made his knuckles turn pale and the fabric pleading for release, lest it split and tear. Thrass’ head is so far back, you can see his throat and neck tendons straining from his yelps and wails in pleasure. He blindly thrusted upwards again, and met with the same disappointment as before.

Thrass finally broke down.

"I-I will be so good for you. Obedient.” He was rambling now. “ _ Anything _ , Darling. I am at your command."

You smile, satisfied. But satisfaction was not the only contributing factor behind your mercy; you had taken pity. You knew you couldn’t deny him what he rightfully deserved after all the doting he had done for you in your previous tumbles in the sheets. How could you return your affections properly when you deny him all night long?

Though he  _ did _ seem to be enjoying it…perhaps another thing to explore later, you noted.

You let go of the base to hold his hips down firmly with both hands, stilling him.

"Then come,” you demand. “Right now."

Thrass smiles with his pearly teeth, his relief mixed in with a roguish charm that only came out to play when you and he did.

"As you wish my darling."

Instantly, your tongue returns to his piercing and draws it into your mouth. You suck the barbell, the frenulum, and the slit all at once in one fierce squeeze of pressure. With a shuddering gasp Thrass lets go, cock twitching as hot come spills out in hard spurts. Sweat sheens his chest and his hands clench and flex, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

You drink the viscus but savory delight happily, swirling it over your tongue to feel the new but interesting texture of his come and the ice cream. You then smoothly slide his entire length down your throat and swallow, making sure he is milked as much as possible before pulling off with a small smack of the lips, as though you had just finished a properly prepared and enjoyed treat.

“ _ Not far from the truth,” _ you think smugly.

"Perfect..." You muttered the praise, straightening your back with a satisfied grin that belonged to the feline that got the milk. The literal and the figurative.

You let some of the salty-sweet blend leak from between your lips, slipping some of the come onto a waiting finger. Then, stroking his cheek delicately, you brush his lips with the messy mixture, a mirror to what has started this night in the first place

"You were so perfect..." you say louder, meaning every word.

Thrass delicately licks the moisture from his lips and the offered finger.

"I love you.” He breathes. “ _ You _ are perfect."

It takes him a moment of gasping for breath and limb flexing to finally rise from his stupor state of ecstasy.

He hauls you up to your feet with him, pressing you to his gleaming body so you were flush to him, knowing how much you loved to feel him against you.

"Now then,” he began, sultry. “I see there is quite a bit of that treat left…”

His lips brush your ear before nipping playfully.

“I think it is your turn to beg so sweetly," Thrass decided.

The flush of renewed exhilaration rushes to your cheeks as suddenly the role of dominance is switched.

 


End file.
